Strings of Life
by Sakura1221
Summary: I usually like calm places, but I guess when you are part of a band you just can't live a peaceful and quiet life, heck no. I guess the best part is, that when I'm on stage I can be wild and do whatever I want. KidxMakaxSoul. Rated T For my awesome vocabulary. WARNING: OOCness! (You could call it that) ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know why but I'm going to start yet another fanfic! Which I will also most likely take a YEAR to update because my freaking computer decides when it wants to work and when it wants to start acting like sh*t. anyways, I'm going for a really popular theme these days. Maka is in a band! Whoray! She has a double life. I mean c'mon! It's always the same storyline. But since I am **_**sooo**_** original. You all have **_**this.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or All The Things She Said by t.A.T.u.**

* * *

I quickly ran to my locker and after having trouble opening the freaking lock, I scanned the small space I had and noticed I was missing my wig. Shit. Liz is going to kill me! Well, no time for that. I guess I'll just have to perform without it.

I closed the locker, or practically slammed the locker, scanning the halls to see if anyone heard it, I sighed in relief when no one did, I mean it was like three hours after school and it didn't matter if someone heard me.

I ran out the school, school bag on my shoulder and I probably looked like a mess, and I really thought I did because; I didn't have time to do anything at all! Liz would really kill me!

I guess I run really fast, I was almost at Death's Point when I looked around, many bands were coming in early, or where either fooling around, but I wasn't.

"Okay, I still have twelve minutes to get to rehearsals, we are the last band but I still need to-ooph!" I was talking to myself when I bumped into someone, I guess we both fell down and as I did. I grabbed my skirt to have it in place as gravity was being oh so mean to me today and I fell to the ground. My butt wasn't happy, but I couldn't care less.

"Maka?" I heard a familiar voice. My eyes widened as I met a pair of gold ones.

Oh c'mon!

* * *

I guess I should start from the beginning. My Name's Maka Albarn, age 18. I attend Shibusen High School and I'm a total nerd that has no life whatsoever, anyways… I'm also the lead singer in a band called Breaking Souls. Yep, the nerd girl who has a double life, I guess my life is like some cheesy high school drama. When I'm at school I usually wear my hair in pigtails and use glasses, I'm always reading a book in my free time, which is almost…. Everyday!

I usually like calm places, but I guess when you are part of a band you just can't live a peaceful and quiet life, heck no. I guess the best part is, that when I'm on stage I can be wild and do whatever I want. I always wear my hair down when on stage, and wear blue contact lessens in case anyone at my school attends the concerts and band contests that the people at Death's Point host.

Some of my friends form parts of the band, for example the two Thompson sisters; Patty plays the drums while Liz also sings. Most of our songs are duos. Then there's Tsubaki she plays the guitar, she doesn't attend or high school or anything but she could sneak in sometimes. And sometimes she was caught, by Black*Star. Who know has a crush for her.

Did I mention there are two boys that are madly in love with me? No. Then please bear with me. There is Death The Kid, one of the most handsomest dude at the school, I've known him for a really long time, he doesn't know that I'm on a band. And then there is Soul Eater Evans, a rich boy with a cocky attitude. His smirk makes any girl fall head over heels for him, almost every girl **but** me. So you could say I'm a challenge for him, and he has said many times that he likes the _'feisty ones'_.

Anyways, right now I'm heading to the school's abandoned music classroom. We found it a while ago and we practice most of our songs there.

Once I arrived I was met by my usual band mates, and… Black*Star. Who was apparently trying to make a move on Tsubaki. I rolled my eyes before giving a friendly smile.

"We should start, I have a biology test after lunch" I said, Patty nodded and took her position at the back with her drums, that now had glitter all over them. WHAT? Uugh, I'll let it slide.

Tsubaki waved at Black*Star and took the guitar. Liz stood by my side and then we started to sing.

**[Bold= **Liz and Maka**]**

**[**_Cursive= _Liz**] **

**[**Normal= Maka**]**

**All the things she said****  
****All the things she said****  
****Running through my head****  
****Running through my head****  
****Running through my head****  
****(Running through my head)**

**All the things she said****  
****All the things she said****  
****Running through my head****  
****Running through my head****  
****(Running through my head)****  
****This is not enough**

I take a deep breath when I can, Patty and Tsubaki are playing really great and when it's my time to sing, I take a quick glance at Blac*Star who had a big grin plastered on his face.

I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?

I finish and then wait for Liz to sing, she smiled at me before grabbing the microphone and started to sing.

_I keep asking myself, wondering how__  
__I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out__  
__Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me__  
__Nobody else so we can be free__  
_**Nobody else so we can be free**

**All the things she said****  
****All the things she said****  
****Running through my head****  
****Running through my head****  
****Running through my head****  
****(Running through my head)****  
****All the things she said****  
****All the things she said****  
****Running through my head****  
****Running through my head****  
****All the things she said****  
****All the things she said****  
****(All the things she said)****  
**This is not enough  
**Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!****  
**_This is not enough__  
_**All the things she said****  
****All the things she said**

Me and Liz start to move at the rhythm of the song as we took the opportunity to catch or breath, it's really hard for Liz to keep up because her parts are the high ones and she tends to mess up a lot, but surprisingly today she was doing really well.

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
_When they stop and stare - don't worry me__  
__'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me__  
__I can try to pretend, I can try to forget__  
__But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

**All the things she said****  
****All the things she said****  
****Running through my head****  
****Running through my head****  
****Running through my head****  
****All the things she said****  
****All the things she said****  
****Running through my head****  
****Running through my head****  
****All the things she said****  
****All the things she said****  
****This is not enough****  
**_This is not enough_**  
****All the things she said****  
****All the things she said****  
****All the things she said****  
****All the things she said****  
****All the things she said****  
****All the things she said****  
****All the things she said****  
****All the things she said, she said****  
****All the things she said****  
****All the things she said**

After the third or fourth break I started to get really bored, I actually didn't know why. Everyone seemed so entertained, and I really hoped that no one could hear us from outside.

_Mother looking at me__  
__Tell me what do you see?__  
__Yes, I've lost my mind_

Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?

**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
**This is not enough  
_This is not enough_  
**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
**_All the things she said  
All the things she said._

When we finished the song, Black*star started clapping.

"That was amazing! You guys are totally awesome! You HAVE to win tonight!" he said, Liz and I high fived while Patty was playing with her drums.

"I'll see you guys later" I said and waved at them, when I was heading towards my class the bell rang and I was already at the door of my class, no one wants to come late to 's class, she might be nice but some people had said she was going to marry a toilet, I find it really weird.

Anyways, I think I fell asleep in class, because when I woke up no one was at school, I checked my cell phone and cursed to myself as I saw how late I was.

* * *

I quickly ran to my locker and after having trouble opening the freaking lock, I scanned the small space I had and noticed I was missing my wig. Shit. Liz is going to kill me! Well, no time for that. I guess I'll just have to perform without it.

I closed the locker, or practically slammed the locker, scanning the halls to see if anyone heard it, I sighed in relief when no one did, I mean it was like three hours after school and it didn't matter if someone heard me.

I ran out the school, school bag on my shoulder and I probably looked like a mess, and I really thought I did because; I didn't have time to do anything at all! Liz would really kill me!

I guess I run really fast, I was almost at Death's Point when I looked around, many bands were coming in early, or where either fooling around, but I wasn't.

"Okay, I still have twelve minutes to get to rehearsals, we are the last band but I still need to-ooph!" I was talking to myself when I bumped into someone, I guess we both fell down and as I did. I grabbed my skirt to have it in place as gravity was being oh so mean to me today and I fell to the ground. My butt wasn't happy, but I couldn't care less.

"Maka?" I heard a familiar voice. My eyes widened as I met a pair of gold ones.

Oh c'mon!

* * *

**Like I said, **_**Sooo**_** Original! I will be updating every Monday and Friday, why? Because I prefer writing OneShots .-. they are easier! Also you can recommend songs! I hope I didn't rush it, I know Maka is OOC But that's because I'm writing this and it's 3am in the morning ._.**


	2. Chapter 2

**That was fast o.o**

**Thanks to Anime freaks48 for reviewing! I might change my updating schedule. Four times a week maybe? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any songs by t.A.T.u or Paramore.**

* * *

Now, remember why I said I wanted my wig? that's because, situations like _this_ could happen. Pretty much everyone at school recognizes me because of my long blonde ash hair and my green eyes. Yet, I kinda wished I was wearing my contacts, Kid already knew it was me. Better come out with a plan...

"Oh, hey Kid" I said casually as both of stood up, I straightened my skirt before clearing my throat.

"Hey. What are you doing around here? I never knew you were one to hang out a Death's Point" he stated, his hands in both his pockets. Always trying to keep the cool act I see.

I widened my eyes in fake realization to show Kid I had no idea I was here.

I looked down embarrassed and hid my face. "I-I thought the library was around here" what a lie. He probably knew that it was because I could hear him grin, it was either that or he found me to be amusing, as he always called every girl he met.

"Well, it's not. If you are going to stay then just call me" he said and I rolled my eyes mentally, he handed me a piece of paper with his cell phone number in it, I scanned thoughtfully when I noticed most of the number was composed out of '8'. Weird.

I waved goodbye and once I saw that he was out of sight I sighed in relief and then started running again. Once I was at the back entrance where the bands were supposed to enter. I ran around trying to find our place, and once I did. I found the girls, talking.

"Look who's here" said Liz with a small smirk on her face, she had something blonde on her hand and when I noticed it was my short wig, she threw it at me and I grabbed it.

"Maka-chan, you aren't one to be late" said Tsubaki as she motioned Patty to sit down. Was she adding a giraffe to the drums? This girl is some serious shit.

"Yes Maka! We were waiting for you!" Patty pouted and I smiled, closing the door behind me and then sitting down on the floor.

"Soo… I guess Kid would be attending tonight's concert" I said and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Then he is going to find out it's you!" Liz exclaimed.

"Not really" I muttered.

* * *

**"AND THAT WAS ALL FOR TONIGHT FRIENDS! GIVE IT UP FOR BREAKING SOULS!" **the announcer said, before us was one of our enemy bands, Luring Stars. Just a bunch of girls who can think they can beat us, I rolled my eyes. When we stepped outside. I saw that almost the entire place was full. I could see around the crowd big banners that said 'We love you Breaking Souls!' or something like that.

I was wearing my short wig and my blue contacts. I had black and red makeup on and a big star painted on my left cheek, courtesy of Patty. Black short shorts and a white tank top that said 'I break hearts'. Liz and Tsubaki were the same as me, except that they both used boots while I used sneakers. And Patty was wearing a skirt with a loose tank top that said 'I kill for fun'. What a cute little girl.

"Whattup you guys!" I said in the microphone and instantly after that everyone cheered, my eyes and mind were scanning around to find Kid, and after a few seconds I did. Was he staring at me? I felt myself heat up. But I continued.

"Tonight we'll be performing two new songs! Hope ya'll like it" and that was our cue to start.

**[Bold= **Liz and Maka**]**

**[**_Cursive= _Liz**]**

**[**Normal= Maka**]**

Tonight, Tsubaki was playing the piano instead of the guitar, and I guess everyone noticed it would be a slow song since they all took out something to light with and started to move at the rhythm of Tsubaki and Patty's playing.

What I thought wasn't mine

In the light, wasn't one of a kind

A precious pearl when I wanted to cry

I couldn't 'cause I wasn't allowed

**Gomenasai **for everything

**Gomenasai**, I know I let you down

Gomenasai till the end, I never **needed a friend**

**Like I do now**

Liz started to move along the song while I prepared for the next part. I watched Kid's reaction the whole time; he seemed rather hypnotized with the song. I smiled to myself and the continued.

What I thought wasn't all so innocent

Was a delicate doll of porcelain

When I wanted to call you and ask you for help

I stopped myself

**Gomenasai** for everything

**Gomenasai**, I know I let you down

Gomenasai till the end_, I never needed a friend_

**Like I do now**

What I thought was a dream, a mirage

Was as real as it seemed, a privilege

_When I wanted to tell you, I made a mistake_

_I walked away_

**Gomenasai, for everything, Gomenasai, Gomenasai**

**Gomenasai, I never needed a friend, like I do now**

**Gomenasai, I let you down, Gomenasai, Gomenasai**

**Gomenasai till the end, I never needed a friend**

Like I do now

Once the song ended, everyone started cheering and we all smiled, then Patty started once again with the drums. Man was she enjoying herself tonight! Tsubaski then took her electric guitar and started to play along Patty.

I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls

And in the hall, there are people looking through

The window in the door

They know exactly what we're here for

**Don't look up, just let them think**

**There's no place else you'd rather be**

_You're always on display_

_For everyone to watch and learn from_

_Don't you know by now? _**You can't turn back**

_Because _**this road is all you'll ever have**

Liz and I then shared the microphone, it was now that I saw Soul standing in the crowd, tapping his feet at the sound of the music, he was grinning and did me a thumbs up when he noticed me looking at him.

**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying**

**Just living proof that the camera's lying**

**And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night**

**So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style**

**You'll go out in style**

If you let me, I could

I'd show you how to build your fences

Set restrictions, separate from the world

The constant battle that you hate to fight

Just blame the limelight

_Don't look up, just let them think_

_There's no place else you'd rather be_

_And now you can't turn back_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have_

I then let Liz have the microphone, I ran towards the edge of the scenario and high fived all of our fans. I then grabbed one of the mics that were close to me and began to sing with Liz.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying

Just living proof that the camera's lying

And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night

So smile

**Yeah, yeah, you're asking for it**

**With every breath that you breathe in**

**Just breathe it in**

Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess

You do all this big talking

_So now let's see you walk it_

_I said, let's see you walk it_

I and Liz started to jump along the playing, Tsubaki was outdoing herself tonight! She likes it when it's a solo part; I guess most of our fans like her! I can't blame her. She is good at playing almost any instrument!

**Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess**

**You do all this big talking**

**So now let's see you walk it**

_I said, let's see you walk it_

**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying**

**Just living proof that the camera's lying**

**And oh, oh, open wide, yeah, oh, oh, open wide**

**Yeah, oh, oh, open wide, 'cause you'll go out in style**

You'll go out in style

When we finished, everyone was cheering. Me and Liz smiled and then us four ran back stage. Of course, before that. Patty threw her drumming sticks in the crowd, about ten girls threw on top of each other to get it. Patty started to giggle. And we all sighed. It's the fifth time this month!

"We aren't getting you another pair Patty" I heard Liz say to her sister.

"You girls were great!" I looked back to see Soul smirking at us, well… at me.

"I do say so" Kid spoke, coming from behind Soul. I lowered my gaze in case he might recognize me.

* * *

**I didn't really like this chapter :/ oh well!**


	3. Not a chapter

**Hi (:**

**I'm sorry to be saying this, but I will not continue this story for a long time. I wasn't actually planning on finishing it anyways, because like I said... I don't really know why I made this story. So I'm putting it on Hiatus, I'll hopefully update it somewhere in February 2013. This will until I decide to actually finish it or just plainly delete it.**

**Again, I'm sorry.**


	4. No Chapter, instead good news! :D

**Just a quick A/N to say I'm going to start updating my fanfics starting next week. I have been really busy the past two months studying, or there either was no time for me to update anything and I'm now free from all the stress of school and I'm going to spend my summer vacation finishing everything I have left unfinished and hopefully will finish everything by the end of July.**

**Also, I'll be continuing Strings of Life probably around the 10th of July ^^**

**I'd also like to thank all of those people that even continue to leave reviews and fav my stories even though I haven't updated them, I still get the messages of people liking my fanfics.**

**Just another thing so I can end this, I'll probably start writing Homestuck fanfics now ^^ **


End file.
